


A Fairly Normal Afternoon

by Happy_Monkey



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #hastag added, Avengers Compound, Avengers Meeting, Gen, Oneshot, Painting, aliens mentioned in passing, fun little experiment, im not quite sure if you are supposed to add your own '#' or if they just come automatically, no hastag added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Monkey/pseuds/Happy_Monkey
Summary: In Happy’s backseat, I sit covered head to toe in paint. It was hardly my fault. Ms.Watson told us to paint with the flow of the brush, and I just got slightly too into it. When one tells you to become the paint, you would expect a little more forgiveness of different interpretations of the instructions. But alas we live in a cruel, unforgiving society. It is not even like I started out the day with the intention to come home covered in paint. It just sort of happened when I attempt to art. The harsh words she directed at me were uncalled. 'Talentless' is what they called Pablo Picasso, and look where he is now? Dead yes, but quite frankly that would be preferable to the deafening silence that suffocates this car.





	A Fairly Normal Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Please pity my soul, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction.

     Silence is a rather resilient sound. Held notes will fade off for even the most experienced of singers and the chatty are eventually forced into slumber. Silence is the only thing that is ever truly constant. It was there before mankind and will exist long after. If anything silence should be a comfort, and yet in this moment it brings nothing but awkwardness. In Happy’s backseat, I sit covered head to toe in paint. It was hardly my fault. Ms.Watson told us to paint with the flow of the brush, and I just got slightly too into it. When one tells you to become the paint, you would expect a little more forgiveness of different interpretations of the instructions. But alas we live in a cruel, unforgiving society.  
     It is not like I started out the day with the intention to come home covered in paint. It just sort of happened when I attempt to art. Stupid guidance consular trying to make me expand my interests for my college resume. I hardly think painting 101 is going to be the tipping point of my acceptance. “Here we have a child with perfect SAT scores and a 100% in all of their classes, oh wait what is this? Peter Parker got a mediocre grade in an introductory art class?! Well screw that other heathen, Peter gets the full scholarship to Harvard!” I guarantee you that colleges don’t care as much as we think we do about every minute detail of our lives. And if they do, I feel the need to promptly inform that they should get a life.  
     “Peter...I am going to ask this once. Why are you a walking elementary schooler’s art project?”  
     “There were some technical difficulties during art class.”  
     “I gathered as much.” Was his dry response. That is the nice thing about Happy, he is not one to labor a point. Short and simple, I can respect that in a man. In fact, I think all should aspire to be like that, especially Tony. He has been trying out for professional nagger, and no one is amused.  
The rest of the car ride to the compound went fairly well. When we were pulling into the garage, I slipped on my mask and went to chill with the rest of the avengers. Okay, not chill, more like developing a battle strategy for the impending alien invasion. But one day I’ll hang out with them all, and I assure you that it will be super cool.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
     “Spiderman were you by chance stopping an art supply store robbery?” Captain America tastefully asked when I entered the room. God bless this man and the perfectly reasonable excuse he so kindly gifted me with.  
     “Yes, that is what occurred. Nothing else but a simple robbery. No vague and complicated painting advice taken too literally here. Nope, none of that, just good old fashion heroism.” Lying is a weak point for me, and Tony is a terrible inconvenience in my life for drawing attention to it with his laughter. Under the slightest raised eyebrow from Black Widow, I cracked and came clean. She was far too intimidating to test.  
     “No one told me you were supposed to stand off to the side while using the uncalled violence they call paint splattering! And my painting looked fine until she gave all this weird input to represent the mood of my painting!! I said ‘inner torment’ as a joke! But nooooo she just had to make it all dark and depressing. I like bright colors gosh dangit! And my bunny was supposed to be happy and prancing in a field of _flowers_ not going through some weirdass depressive state in the pouring rain while the field of flowers was _burning_!! She made me paint over my lovely happy sunflowers with a _raging fire_!!! I spent so much time trying to get the details of the petals just right only to have to burn them. Do you know how cruel that is to do to a person?!!!” By this point, Tony was on the floor laughing hysterically while the others laughter was far more reserved(but still painfully present). Except for Clint, who was practically having palpitations.  
     After that, the meeting went on as usual. There was nothing of interest to report, well except maybe for the fact that the aliens had a weird fashion trend of wearing hula skirts and could only be calmed down by loud Kelly Clarkson music. We didn’t learn either of these facts until the battle though, so I think it is safe to say we had a fairly normal afternoon.


End file.
